Dans ta face!
by Faustine et Violette
Summary: L'armée d'Aizen s'est fait écraser par les shinigamis. Hors de lui, il reproche à Gin d'être un traître et un espion à la solde de Soul Society... Blessé, l'albinos assiste, impuissant, à son procès. A venir: fin alternative joyeuse.
1. Début

**Dans ta face !**

**Chapitre un :**** Je suis un traître.**

Base : Bleach

Genre : Ben… Il suffit de voir le couple vedette pour savoir que ce ne sera pas du gag… C'est de l'angst. Du bien beau en plus… Je vais faire de mon mieux…

Couples : Gin et Kira… Enfin, si vous voulez du porno, allez chercher ailleurs… Ya même pas un bisou…

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, je ne tiens pas à faire subir les derniers outrages à Gin… Je l'aime trop pour ça… Don't you kill me, ceci n'est pas la vraie histoire, et je ne me fais pas de tune avec (heureusement, je trouverais ça malhonnête…).

Note : Gin Ichimaru est mon personnage préféré !!! Et il s'en prend plein la gueule, là… C'est un peu contradictoire, mais je pense qu'il le mérite… Ben ouais, ici il est semblable à partout ailleurs : il manipule les gens, et surtout Kira et Matsumoto, même si Matsu, elle est plus forte que Kiki psychologiquement (donc forcément, c'est moins marrant à mettre en scène…). Donc, vas-y que j'te l'exécute bien comme il faut, le p'tit Ichimaru. Ah, fallait pas se mêler aux méchants (je plaisante, c'est que qui fait son charme).

Ah, et Aizen pête clairement un câble au début… Ca fait un peu flipper…

Cette histoire se situe après l'arc des Arrancars, dans une situation hypothétique. On considère que tous les Espadas sont vaincus (pardooon, Stark !) et qu'Ichigo a le contrôle de Las Noches. Aizen, Gin et Tousen ont battu en retraite dans leur seconde base et tous les shinigamis ont été évacués du Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Aizen Sousuke était furieux, et cela se sentait à son pas rapide et saccadé. Derrière, ses subordonnés le suivaient avec peine dans les couloirs de Las Noches II, une base inconnue de tous que le chef des rebelles avait prit soin d'emménager au vue d'une retraire stratégique, chose qu'il pensait totalement improbable, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Et cette prudence avait encore servit au leader de l'espada, espada à présent décimée par ces shinigamis pédants et leurs amis vizards qui ne savent même pas dans quel camp ils sont.

Et ces deux shinigamis incapables ! Le bigleux se promettait de les punir dés que l'occasion se présenterait : on n'est pas un fardeau pour Aizen Sousuke, surtout si on est dans son propre camp !

-Gin, pourrais-tu arrêter de me suivre de si près ? C'est très désagréable.

-Oui, excuse-moi… Je… ne voulais pas t'offenser, lui répondit l'albinos, un peu surpris.

Aizen se retourna vivement, manquant de renverser son second :

-Tu te payes ma tête, c'est ça ? Tu te payes ma tête et tu veux que je t'excuse ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, hein ? Quand on est crétin, on se la boucle, ok ? C'est bien compris ?

-Oui…

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Pourquoi tu réponds encore ?

L'ex-capitaine de la troisième division baissa la tête en signe de soumission : il n'avait encore jamais vu son ainé dans un tel état et aurait bien aimé avoir des explications quand à ce comportement. Gin n'avait absolument rien fait qui puisse le gêner durant ces années de servitude où il croyait au rêve de celui qui l'avait trouvé. Alors pourquoi se faisait-il disputer maintenant ?

Il sentit la main de Tousen lui caresser furtivement les cheveux. Cette pratique était une mimique d'Aizen, qui l'utilisait pour rassurer les enfants. Gin, Momo et même Toshiro y avaient droit lorsqu'ils se trouvaient face au capitaine et qu'ils se sentaient faibles ou désemparés. Pour le dernier, cela n'était arrivé qu'une fois, mais la grosse patte d'Aizen lui avait fait du bien. Aizen était le papa, celui qu'ils auraient tous voulu avoir.

Aizen était un traître et Gin l'avait suivit. Gin avait gagné le père.

-Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit, il est encore sous le coup de la rage. Bientôt, il s'excusera. Expliqua Tousen furtivement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez vous deux ?

-Rien, Aizen-sama. Ai-je le droit de parler à Gin sans ton accord ?

-Encore toi, Gin ? Je ne t'avais pas dis de dégager ?

Le maître de Las Noches était furieux et cela se sentait à son aura. Un reiatsu si puissant émanait de lui… Kaname et Gin en avaient des frissons.

-En vérité, Gin, il y a longtemps que je songe à me débarrasser de toi…

-Pardon ? Demanda, incrédule, l'interpellé.

-J'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt de toute la bataille. Pire, tu t'_inquiétais_ pour ton lieutenant. Et tu disais avoir coupé les ponts avec lui ? Tu ne serais pas plutôt un espion de la Soul Society ? Je suis quasiment certain que tu leur as communiqué des infos sur notre armée, d'ailleurs, cela ne peut être que ça, la cause de notre défaite… Qu'en penses-tu, Kaname ?

Gin regarda le grand noir avec un air de détresse : si celui-ci se mettait aussi contre lui, rien n'arrêterait Aizen. Heureusement, il répliqua :

-Tu divagues, Aizen, calmes-toi. Tu as toujours eu une confiance aveugle en Gin… Pourquoi tout d'un coup tu…

-La ferme, toi !

Celui qui voulait dépasser Dieu ne plaisantait pas : cela se voyait, cela se sentait, cela se ressentait. A ce moment-ci, Aizen pouvait les tuer tous les deux en même temps et en un seul coup. D'ailleurs, avaient-ils été une seule fois hors du danger en compagnie de cet homme ?

-Gin, je vais t'effacer de mon histoire.

Le brun dégaina et transperça l'autre à l'épaule. Ichimaru, bien décidé à se défendre empoigna son zambakutoh et répondit à l'assaut, mais son cœur n'y était pas. On voyait bien que cela le déchirait de devoir se battre contre celui auquel il croyait, en qui il avait confiance. Déjà, le garçon qu'il était soudain redevenu perdait du terrain. Lorsqu'il posa un genou à terre, Tousen, qui ne voulait pas intervenir au départ, comprit qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Aussitôt, l'aveugle activa son bankai.

-Vas-t-en, Gin ! Je ne vais pas le retenir longtemps ! Va à la Soul Society.

-Mais ils vont me tuer. Je ne suis pas un espion, tu l'as dis toi-même… Je suis un traître à part entière et j'ai trahis Soul Society.

-Je te crois, je te comprends mais tu n'as nulle part où aller, Gin… Je viendrais t'aider lorsqu'Aizen se sera calmé. S'il-te-plaît, sauves ta vie…

Le jeune n'avait jamais vu Tousen comme cela. Il semblait vraiment tenir à lui… Très faible, il était tout juste capable de tenir debout. Il ouvrit péniblement un passage vers Soul Society et atterrit dans le Rugonkai.

L'albinos se mit à marcher péniblement. Il avisa un bâton sur le sol, le prit et s'en servit comme canne. Ses habits étaient en lambeaux et sa jambe droite ressemblait à de la charpie. Aizen l'avait vraiment frappé avec l'intention de le tuer.

Gin tenta d'ignorer les remarques qui fusaient sur son chemin. Les habitants s'étaient rassemblés et le regardaient passer avec une sorte de crainte moqueuse : ils étaient heureux qu'un shinigami vienne chercher de l'aide chez eux, eux qui ne valaient absolument rien aux yeux de ces maîtres absolus en temps normal.

Le shinigami en question trébucha et posa son genou le moins abimé à terre. Un petit garçon le regardait.

-Qui es-tu grand frère ?

-Aide-moi à me remettre debout, petit.

L'enfant ne connaissait l'identité de son interlocuteur : il venait de mourir et n'avait jamais vu de shinigamis. Il avança alors un bras frêle vers Gin pour le relever. Tous les villageois firent un pas en arrière, s'attendant au pire mais le capitaine se contenta de s'appuyer sur l'enfant, son autre main enserrant son bâton.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda l'enfant.

-Amènes-moi au Seireitei, s'il-te-plaît…

Soudain, une femme sortit du rang en criant :

-Asaki !

Elle le prit dans ses bras et, faisant rempart avec son corps, elle murmura :

-Je vous en prie, ne touchez pas à Asaki, shinigami-sama. Nous ferons ce que vous voudrez mais ne lui faîtes pas de mal… Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant… Asaki est un don du ciel. Vous pouvez me tuer mais ne tuez pas Asaki…

-Amenez-moi… au Seireitei, fit la voix de Gin, de plus en plus faible.

La femme se releva. Elle était maigre et sale. Elle tenait toujours l'enfant dans ses bras, serré contre elle.

-Suivez-moi, murmura t'elle encore.

Elle déposa Asaki au sol qui lui prit la main. Elle empoigna la main valide de Gin et marcha d'un pas décidé. Contrairement aux apparences, c'était une femme forte qui travaillait dur pour reconstruire les maisons du village qui s'effondraient. Sur leur chemin, les autres villageois chuchotaient :

-Aïko a perdu la tête !

-Mais non, imbécile, elle fait ça pour nous sauver.

-Mais vous ne voyez pas que ce shinigami est blessé ? C'est le moment ou jamais de prendre notre revanche.

-Pas question. C'est Aïko qui a le plus souffert des attaques shinigamis. Une fois, ils ont brûlé sa maison rien que pour le plaisir.

-Ah, oui tu veux parler des deux shinigamis souls.

-Exactement. Simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu partir avec eux… Pourtant, Aïko n'a rien dit. Elle a reconstruit sa maison et réparé les dégâts alentours en s'excusant. Il n'y a qu'Asaki qui compte pour elle…

-Vous croyez qu'elle n'en veut pas aux shinigamis ?

-Ce serait possible… Vous avez vu son expression lorsqu'elle a relevé celui-ci ? C'était un visage de pitié pure.

-Aïko est incapable de faire le mal.

-Si elle défend ce shinigami, nous ne devons pas l'attaquer.

Parfois, Gin trébuchait. La jeune femme le relevait alors d'une poigne sévère. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui permettait d'entrer, avec son gardien gigantesque.

Aïko se tourna vers l'albinos :

-Vous y êtes.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle demanda :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si blessé ?

Gin sourit tristement :

-Parce que… je suis un traître…

-Cela m'étonnerait de vous… vous êtes un bon shinigami. N'importe qui nous aurait tué, Asaki et moi, après le service rendu…

-Je… n'en ai plus la force…

-Peu importe. Au revoir.

Gin commença péniblement à s'avancer vers Jidanbou. Soudain, la petite voix flutée d'Asaki retentit :

-Dis, grand-frère ? On pourra se revoir ?

-Viens Asaki… Viens maintenant… murmura Aïko.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :

Ala ala… J'avais dis que je posterais le chapitre hier mais finalement… En plus, j'ai super peur d'être Out Of Context… Bon, tant pis, on va essayer comme ça…

J'espère que ça ne vous a pas sapé le moral de lire ceci !

En vérité, c'était censé être un one-shot, mais j'ai abandonné l'idée… ça va être trop long sinon…

Bon, ne vous leurrez pas : j'adore Gin !

Ah… J'ai récidivé… J'ai inventé de nouveaux persos… Ils ne sont pas importants, quoi que… on les reverra vers la fin de l'histoire mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Aïko n'est pas une Mary-Sue (déjà, c'est pas l'héroïne mais en plus, c'est juste une femme forte comme les autres…).

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi Asaki appelle Gin « grand frère » ? Eh bien c'est une marque de respect… Enfin, ça ne sert peut-être à rien que je dise ça… Enfin, j'aime bien dans les animes lorsque les petits appellent ceux qui ne sont pas de leur famille « grand frère ou grande sœur »… En plus, ça met bien en valeur le fait qu'Asaki n'a pas vraiment de famille…

Je ne voudrais pas que la dernière phrase soit prise de travers ! Si Aïko rappelle Asaki, c'est parce qu'elle a compris que Gin n'allait sûrement pas les revoir, et qu'elle ne veut pas manquer de délicatesse devant lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a peur, hein ?

Bon, voilà… J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vais balancer la deuxième partie dans la semaine…


	2. Fin

**Dans ta face !**

**Chapitre 2.**

Base : Ben, en fait, j'ai décidé que ça deviendrait du Naruto… (Je plaisante).

Genre : Finalement, c'est assez marrant (menteuse).

Couples : Gin/Kira… Nan, en fait, y'a pas vraiment de couple…

Disclaimer : Je m'appelle Tite Kubo et les personnages de Bleach sont à moi !

Note : Voici le chapitre 2 ! Aaah, je me sens comme un écrivain qui a des pages en retard… Je comprends les japonais qui stressent… Dire que ça va continuer encore et encore vu que je vais rester encore un petit bout de temps sur FFnet…

Maaah, je ne peux pas rester de marbre alors que j'ai six mois de retard.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était entré. Il était passé. Le gardien de la porte l'avait reconnut et maintenant, Gin était à Soul Society. Qu'allait-il y faire ? Il n'en savait rien. Qu'allaient faire les autres ? Cela restait un mystère.

Au fond de lui, Ichimaru Gin se demandait de quoi il avait envie à ce moment là. Il errait, tout simplement, dans cette ville si belle, si propre. Il se sentait comme une saleté sur un drap blanc.

Pourquoi avait-il donc abandonné cela ?

On lui offrait une vie parfaite, où il serait admiré et aimé –mais avait-il réussi à se faire aimer ? On lui avait fait confiance, il avait tout gâché parce qu'il estimait sa vie trop peu intéressante. Et il s'était souvent dit, lorsqu'il accompagnait encore son maître que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

« Je vais mourir » pensa t-il, et il eu peur.

Cela n'aurait pas dû se terminer ainsi. Il avait toujours été le premier, le favori, le meilleur, le petit génie.

Il se traîna péniblement. Sa vue se troubla et il se mit à vomir.

« Ca y est. Je meurs. Sans panache, sans gloire. Je meurs et personne n'est là pour le voir.»

-Ichimaru… taicho ?

La voix était hésitante. Il se retourna :

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda t-il.

L'autre shinigami s'avança vers lui :

-C'est moi, répondit-il avec une voix pleine de froideur, votre ancien vice-capitaine, Izuru Kira. Mais vous m'avez peut-être oublié.

Gin ne l'avait pas oublié, mais il n'était pas parvenu à le reconnaître et c'est cette pensée, plus qu'une autre, qui l'attrista.

-Izuru… Fit-il entre deux vomissement, aide-moi.

-Je suis désolé, répondit le blond avec une voix strictement professionnelle, cela ne relève pas de mon ressort.

-Izuru, je t'en prie.

-Veuillez me pardonner, Ichimaru taicho.

Gin entendit le pas du petit shinigami s'éloigner lentement. Il continua à essayer de marcher, s'appuyant aux maisons. Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus, il pensait aux autres, les autres shinigamis, qui avaient causé sa perte et celle d'Aizen. Ceux qu'il avait trahit.

Ses jambes flanchèrent et il tomba à genou. Il ne put empêcher des larmes de douleur qui coulèrent lorsqu'il atteignit le sol. Il se sentait humilié.

-Gin ? Fit une voix féminine.

Il ne put pas tourner le cou dans sa direction, mais il la reconnut :

-Rangiku ? Demanda t-il, très faible.

La jeune femme n'était pas seule : il entendait des voix inconnues murmurer des sarcasmes dans son dos. Il voulut leur dire de se taire mais rien qu'ouvrir la bouche était insoutenable. Il n'avait même pas Shinzo avec lui. Que pouvait-il faire ?

-Allez chercher le capitaine, leur ordonna la jeune femme, tout de suite !

Elle s'agenouilla près de Gin :

-Aide-moi à me lever.

-On va attendre Hitsugaya taicho.

-Rangiku, aide-moi.

-Nous l'attendons, d'accord, répondit-elle avec une voix douce qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

Gin se sentit prit d'une douleur intense dans la poitrine et se remit de nouveau à verser des larmes :

-Alors toi aussi, tu me laisses tomber ?

Un bruit fit lever la rousse :

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Hitsugaya qui n'avait pas encore vu Gin.

-Il est revenu, répondit succinctement sa vice-capitaine.

D'autres personnes se réunissaient autour de l'ancien chef de la troisième division. Puis deux bras le soulevèrent de terre :

-Emmenons-le auprès du Soutaicho. Il saura quoi faire, dit une voix dure et grave, celle du capitaine Komamura.

Peu de temps après, Ichimaru se sentit retomber sur le sol sans douceur.

Plusieurs personnes parlaient mais il ne parvenait pas à entendre leurs voix.

Puis Yamamoto Genryusai prit la parole d'une voix forte :

-Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait autrefois pour Soul Society, nous ne pouvons que le soumettre à la peine capitale. Le conseil donnera son accord. Et je le donne de même.

-Regardez-le, lui répondit le capitaine Kyouraku avec son habituel ton bourru, il va mourir.

-C'était un bon shinigami. Il n'en reste pas moins un traître.

-Laissez-le vivre ses derniers instants, fit une voix douce qui appartenait à la capitaine Unohana. Quand bien même il lui resterait une chance, je refuserais de le soigner.

Ainsi, même la capitaine de la quatrième division le rejetait ? Elle qui l'avait connu tout enfant? Gin ferma les yeux.

-Ne pourrait-il pas nous donner des informations ? Demanda Byakuya qui, jusque là, était resté silencieux.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, répondit simplement Soi Fong. Laissons le juste mourir comme il se doit.

Un à uns, les shinigamis s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Kira qui avait souhaité voir son ancien capitaine :

-Je viens vous dire au revoir dans les normes. Dit-il. Et je voulais vous dire que je vous ai beaucoup admiré. Lorsque vous êtes parti, je pensais que ce n'avait été qu'un songe, que vous n'aviez jamais vraiment existé. Et maintenant, vous êtes là, devant moi. Vous êtes mourant et je me dis que j'ai vraiment eu tord de croire en vous. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire : vous m'avez beaucoup déçu et je me demande encore pourquoi… pourquoi…

Kira étouffa un sanglot :

-Ne mourrez pas, je vous en prie, vous qui êtes si fort. Vous pouvez survivre, vous pouvez toujours vous reprendre, n'est-ce pas ? On vous pardonnera, tenez, je vous ai déjà pardonné. Alors, je vous en prie…

-Ca suffit Kira, le coupa le capitaine Ukitake avec douceur.

Cependant, le jeune shinigami continuait encore :

-Le jour où vous nous avez sauvé… Renji et moi… Et Hinamori aussi… Ce jour là, je me suis promis de devenir votre vice-capitaine à tout jamais et je vous promet que même aujourd'hui, je n'appartiens à personne d'autre qu'à vous et je…

-Kira ! Cria le vice capitaine Hisagi qui représentait la neuvième division : n'oublies pas ce qu'il a fait !

-C'est vrai, se reprit le blond, pardon, je ne voulais pas dire cela. C'est vrai que ce que vous avez fait est impardonnable. J'en ai fini.

Il se détourna et rejoint son emplacement.

Rangiku s'avança vers lui. Elle dit simplement, en dardant son regard vert dans celui de son ancien ami:

-Gin… pourquoi as-tu fais cela ?

Comprenant que sa fin était proche, l'ancien capitaine eut un élan de panique et cria d'une voie étranglée :

-Rangiku ! Ne me laisse pas mourir !

Voyant que celle-ci ne le regardait pas, il se tourna vers son ancien second :

-Izuru ! Izuru !

Mais il ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard froid.

Il se leva péniblement pour tenter de sortir de la pièce, mais le capitaine Kenpachi lui barra la route.

-Laisses le partir, lui dit Soi Fong. Il doit mourir là où il le choisira. Il est condamné, et n'ira pas loin.

D'un pas lent et trébuchant, Gin rejoignit la sortie sous le regard pesant de ses anciens condisciples.

« Comme c'est lumineux » Songea t-il en voyant le soleil.

Il continua à s'éloigner lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le soutenir et l'emmener loin en un shumpo.

Il se retourna : c'était Tousen.

Devant ses yeux étonnés, celui-ci lui répondit simplement :

-C'est ici que tu vas mourir.

Ils étaient au centre d'une forêt. Les bois cachaient la lumière, rendant le lieu assez intime.

L'allongeant sur le sol, Tousen reprit avec une voix grave :

-Le traître, c'était moi.

Devant l'incompréhension de Gin, il continua :

-C'est moi qui travaillais pour Soul Society, mais même le Soutaicho n'est pas au courant. Le Roi me l'a ordonné. Et j'ai obéit, même si cela a coûté la vie d'un de mes amis. Tu meurs, mais la justice triomphe. Dans quelques instants, Aizen perdra lui-aussi la vie. C'est justice qui veut cela. Je te demande pardon.

Avec un sourire douloureux, Gin ferma les yeux : ainsi, tout était arrangé : il ne perdrait rien en mourant. La pensée de son trépas se fit plus douce.

-Quelque chose à dire ? Demanda Tousen.

-Shinzo. Où est-il ?

L'aveugle sortit l'arme de son hakama et le glissa entre les mains de son ami.

-Merci, dit celui-ci. J'aurais aimé le donner à une famille du Rukongai, mais je ne me souviens plus de leur nom, quel dommage.

-Je les chercherais.

-Je voudrais le garder encore un peu avec moi, mon cher ami. Mon seul ami.

Il rouvrit les yeux et murmura :

-Il s'appelait Asaki, le petit garçon. C'est à lui que tu dois le donner.

Il demeura un instant sans parler.

-Ichimaru ?

N'ayant pas reçu de réponse, l'aveugle ferma les yeux de l'ancien capitaine. Au moment où il prit Shinzo des bras du cadavre, la lame partit en poussière, laissant simplement la garde.

Sans parler, l'aveugle s'en alla pour chercher Asaki. Il le trouva et lui réalisa le souhait de son ancien camarade.

On raconte que ce manche sans lame protège cette famille à présent. Comme s'il avait toujours été créé dans ce simple but.

Celui de protéger, et non de détruire.

FIN.

* * *

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :

Bah voilà. C'est fait.

J'ai pas spécialement voulu la finir mais je n'aime pas vraiment quand ça traîne.

Pour être franche, je l'ai fait à toute vitesse donc ce n'est pas forcément génial et j'en suis consciente.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et encore désolée pour cette fin un peu naze…

Faustine.


End file.
